April Fools
by hot chocolat3
Summary: Major OCC you dun like? you don't read. Every year Inu-yasha and Kagome have a "prank war" Every year Inu-yasha wins. But not this year...Kagome says Sess/Kag
1. And so it Begins

MAJOR OCC GUYZ er. . .well. . .GALZ TOO!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was a Friday morning the last week of school. Kagome and Sango were walking along the side walk to school when they bumped into Inu-yasha and Sesshoumaru who were talking outside of the high school. Kagome and Sesshoumaru have huge crushes on each other but in a way they were to stubborn to admit it. Instead of their friends getting suspicious about it they got all mean to each other.  
  
"Oh? And the pathetic human is acctaully on time today!" Sesshoumaru shouted when he saw them walking towards them. (yes he's a yokai in this story.)  
  
"Oh shut up Rock head" Kagome snapped. "Well Kagome are you ready for our little prank war once again?" Inu-yasha asked. Every year since they could remember on the last week of March they would have a prank war. Until April first they would come up with the altimate prank to play on each other who ever won was the prank champion until the next year.  
  
Every year Inu-yasha always won but not this year Kagome always said to herself smirking.  
  
"Oh you just wait Inu-yasha I'm going to win this year" Kagome said.  
  
"You keep telling yourself that Kagome but it will never happen" Inu-yasha snapped back.  
  
"Don't you guys think that this is a little childish I mean you're in high school now" Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
"Oh come on Sesshoumaru it's actually funny" Sango said.  
  
The bell rung for everybody to come to class. It was lunch time about 2 hours later Kagome and Sango were walking outside talking about the prank she wanted to play first.  
  
"Sango you got any ideas on what prank to play on Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well you can put a worm in that sandwhich and give it to him" Sango giggled thinking how every year the two would pratically kill each other just to win.  
  
"Yeah good hold on I know where to find some." Kagome snuck into her biology classroom and took two worms out of a tank and placed them inside the sandwhich. Kagome and Sango walked into the cafeteria and over to Inu- yasha's and Sesshoumaru's table.  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru hey Inu-yasha" Kagome said as they sat down at the table as well. Inu-yasha had a hunch that Kagome was up to something.  
  
"Hey Inu-yasha um. . . I don't want this sandwhich I hate peanut butter do you want it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know Kagome I don't really trust you around Prank War Month" Inu- yasha said doubtfully.  
  
"Well fine, don't take it I just wanted to give you something nice before this prank war started but you can just forget it" Kagome faked sobbed and ran away not taking the sandwhich with her.  
  
"Come on Inu-yasha it looked like you really hurt her feelings" Sesshoumaru said thinking that he too knew what those two were up to. 'Wait, why do I even care?'  
  
"Yeah you're right I love peanut butter" Inu-yasha said and took the sandwhich.  
  
"I think I'll go see how Kagome is doing" Sango said and went over to Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inu-yasha just shrugged while Inu-yasha took a bite of the Sandwhich. Right when he took the bite he took out two of the worms along with the bite.  
  
"What the he. . ." Before Sesshoumaru could finish Inu-yasha spit out the worms and saw two girls laughing their heads off.  
  
"Kagome you're really going to get it" Inu-yasha shouted as he went outside to spit out the sandwhich. Kagome and Sango gave each other a high five and walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
Inu-yasha and Sesshoumaru were in the classroom waiting for the teacher. Inu-yasha was thinking up away to get back at Kagome. He soon saw Miroku staring at Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru saw this and started to get a little on the jealous side for staring at HIS Kagome. Well she's not his yet. Inu-yasha got an idea in his head and walked over to Miroku.  
  
Inu-yasha told Miroku that Kagome liked him for a long time and wanted him to go kiss her.  
  
"Really you mean it?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Of course she wants you to kiss her now" Inu-yasha said. Miroku went over to Kagome and pecked her on the lips.  
  
"MIROKU WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Kagome asked in rage.  
  
"Inu-yasha told me that you liked me and wanted me to kiss you" Miroku explained. "And you know I can not decieve a lady's offer."  
  
"INU-YASHA YOU LITTLE TURD YOU'RE DEAD" Kagome screamed and the teacher came in and started teaching. Kagome sat there and tried to think of what to do to Inu-yasha. Then got a wonderful idea.  
  
After class was over Sesshoumaru and Inu-yasha went to the school pool for a few laps. Kagome had to admit they did look cute when they were wet. Sesshoumaru looked a lot cuter when he was wet. She pushed that thought out of her head and proceeded on with her plan. When they were done swimming Sesshoumaru saw Kagome over by the towels and went over to her.  
  
"Can you spare a towel?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Yeah sure" she said and gave him one.  
  
"Hey Kag, how was the kiss with Miroku?" Inu-yasha mocked.  
  
"Very funny, listen guys I'm having a pool party this weekend do you guys wanna come?" she asked.  
  
"Sure what day?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Saturday at 1:00" Kagome answered.  
  
"Alright count me in" Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Well I'll see you two later I'm going to wash my hair" Inu-yasha said and walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Did you do something?" Sesshouamru asked when Inu-yasha left.  
  
"Just a little coloring shampoo that doesn't come out for a month. I don't know what other prank to work on" Kagome said.  
  
"Well why don't you go out with somebody that he wouldn't expect you to go out with" Sesshoumaru suggested. 'I'll do it' Sesshoumaru said to himself.  
  
"You're right and you're the one that will help me. You know he wouldn't expect us to go out maybe if we did go out it could work" Kagome suggested.  
  
"Well you got that part right. So when do we begin?" he asked. He couldn't wait.  
  
"Saturday at my pool party" Kagome said.  
  
"Alright then" Sesshoumaru said he sounded a little excited about it. After a few moments of silence until a scream came out of the boys bathroom.  
  
"KAGOME HIRAGASHI YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Inu-yasha said running out of the bathroom with green hair.  
  
"Inu-yasha you've had a lot of stress on you or something? I mean that har color is just. . .er. . .well.AWFUL." Kagome asked trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh very funny you just wait until the party" 'You just wait and see what I have in store for you my sweet kagome.' Inu-yasha said to himself covering his hair with his towel and walked out of the pool room.  
  
"Well can't wait until the party" Sesshoumaru said trying not to laugh himself. What a fool his half brother was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well what do you think guyz? Should I continue or not? Hmm.*wonder wonder* Well. . .i'll just wait until I ecleast get 10 NICE reviews. Jan ne! 


	2. Double Dare

Konnechiwa Minna-san  
  
Gomen with the late update.I would tell you all the crap that I went through just to get this chapter up but since ur probably all impatient and want to read the story forget it. . .  
  
Pardon My French peeps. Well here is the chapter:  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
April Fools: Chapter 2  
  
"Oh Sango you should have seen it" Kagome said.  
  
"He was so mad and he looks so funny with green hair!" Kagome said trying not to laugh again.  
  
"I wish I could have but don't u think hot pink would have worked better??" Sango said trying not to laugh herself.  
  
It was a Saturday morning. A perfect day for a nice swim in the swimming pool. Kagome had gotten the pool when she turned 16.  
  
It was 12:30p.m. and the people that she invited should be here any moment. "They always eaither come early or late" Kagome said sighing to herself.  
  
They were in Kagome's room putting on their bathing suits when they heard Knocking on the front door.  
  
"COMING!" Kagome yelled. She told Sango to finish getting ready while she went downstairs to get the door. There stood Inu-yasha and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Hi guys come on in," she said. They walked in and sat at the table outside where the swimming pool was. Inu-yasha still had green in his hair. He had tried hard to wash it out but Kagome told him it would only last a month. Sango came downstairs a few minutes later with her pink bathing suit on.  
  
"Hi big green giant" Sango said.  
  
"Heh very funny" Inu-yasha said.  
  
"Oh Kagome you're really going to pay today" he said to her.  
  
"Am I?" Kagome asked putting on the most innocent face.  
  
"What are you going to do? Push me in the pool?"  
  
"You'll see what's going to happen," he said. Kagome walked inside to get something while Inu-yasha and Sesshoumaru talked for awhile.  
  
"So buddy," Inu-yasha asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What can I do to her?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know" he told him. Sesshoumaru kind of wanted to go on with the prank Kagome and him had planned.  
  
"I know what I'll do I'll put miracle whip in her sun screen. That should be funny," he said as he walked off to find her sunscreen. After he left Kagome walked in "Where's greener" she asked.  
  
"I don't know he left," Sesshoumaru said  
  
"I see," she said. After five minutes Inu-yasha came in with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Kagome questioned with her hands on her hips  
  
"Nothing" he said sitting on a chair .  
  
"Well everyone is here so I'm going to go get a towel, sun glasses, a hat and go sit on side bye" she said.  
  
"This is good to be good," Inu-yasha thought as he walked outside. After 10 minutes went by he saw Kagome talking to Sango.  
  
They were both putting Kagome's sunscreens on.  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru guess what?"  
  
"What?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I just got Kagome and Sango. And in 5 sec it should take affect in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Bing."  
  
"INU-YASHA WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD YOU WON'T BEABLE TO WALK FOR DAYS" screamed Kagome.  
  
"Oh I'm all scared now," he said in a baby voice. Kagome was a little red but not as bad a Sango.  
  
"You just wait. I'm going to get you good," Sango said as she walked away.  
  
An hour later Inu-yasha was looking for Sesshoumaru. He couldn't find them anywhere  
  
'Where are those two?' Inu-yasha asked himself. It was hot and everyone was in the pool in Kagome's back yard. The backyard was so big you could fit two pools in there.  
  
'Where are they?' and that's when he walked in to the house.  
  
"Hi Sango have you seen Kagome or Sesshoumaru?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes I have they're in the living room" she said as she walked outside.  
  
"Oh and Inu-yasha that was a dirty trick you played on me. Boy is Kagome ever going to get you" she said and walked to the pool.  
  
"Well Sesshou Inu-yasha is on his way here. Are you ready for our prank?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah lets do it" Sesshoumaru said. He was really anxious to kiss her at that moment even if this was a prank.  
  
"Are you sure you don't feel weird about this? I mean we have been enemies for like . . .well . . .practically forever." Kagome asked as she sat down on his lap.  
  
"No not at all" Kagome just smiled and pressed her lips to Sesshoumaru's lips.  
  
While Andrew was walking to the living room he heard somebody kissing in there and decided to see whom it was. And there he saw Kagome sitting on Sesshoumaru's lap, her back facing him, and making out right in front of him.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Inu-yasha asked in complete shock.  
  
"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm kissing my boyfriend" Kagome said.  
  
"What are you doing then?" Inu-yasha asked Sesshoumaru not really believing what he was hearing.  
  
"I'm kissing my girlfriend do you mind we would like some privacy," he said. Sesshoumaru and Kagome started kissing again leaving a very stunned Inu-yasha in front of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Make this Hanyou happy and Review! No flames please ^^|| thnx and ja ne!  
  
AngOfDeath2U 


End file.
